Home
by 2-BeautifulGoodbye-2
Summary: Laurel went to sleep that night, whole again. It wasn't until she spent the day here, with all her memories. When she realized that all her human life she was missing something. And this was it. Her home. Avalon.


_I wrote this after talking to a friend of mine about some of the books we read. (Which is a lot). We had both had mentioned how we wished that Laurel got her memory back. And we'll this came to me. It might me a bit OOC. And I'm not sure where this is set, it's been awhile since I read the book__. __I hope you like._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Laurel (Wings). I do own this One Shot and some aspects of the plot, but not all.

* * *

Home [A Laurel (Wings) One Shot]

Laurel took a deep breath as she opened the cabin door. She came here to bloom, not wanting to suffocate her flower. No wanting to be with humans. It was unlike her, but she realized that she was becoming more Fey everyday. She was even eating moss, and plants now. In all honestly Laurel didn't understand why she was changing like this so quickly.

Laurel rubbed the bump in her back which would bloom tomorrow. As she did so she found herself thinking of Tamani. Which she had done a lot of recently.

To clear her mind Laurel decided to find something to eat. She walked outside, and into the trees. Not realizing she blended into them much like a very good sentry. She stopped walking when she got to a bush of berries. Picking on off of the bush she studied it, than ate it once she decided it was safe to. She than grabbed a handful and ate them as she walked back to the cabin.

She opened the door, and sat back down on the couch she left a few minutes earlier. All of the sudden her head started to hurt. The pain didn't last, when it faded away, Laurel stood up to get her book, when the pain came back. It was worse this time. Somehow she sat back down. Right as she did. Laurel remembered. She remembered everything.

Standing up quickly, the new Laurel, who remembered her past, and her future, made a decision. One that the mostly human her wouldn't. She wanted to go home. But she needed to take care of some things first.

The first thing was David. Than her parents. She'd make sure that were protected, and she would visit. But now that he remembered she couldn't stay away. Avalon is her home, this experiment that she took place in was done.

Hoping in her car Laurel drove straight to David's. when she got there she knocked on his door. His mother answered, and told her to go up to his room.

David was looking at some slides in his microscope. He looks up when his door opened, and was surprised to she his girlfriend. He was surprised because he thought that she was at her cabin to bloom. She walked to the room and went to stand by the window. Walking so much more like Tamani than he liked. David had been realizing how Fey she was acting since the beginning of last month. At first he thought it was because she was going to bloom soon. He wasn't sure now.

"David, we need to talk." Laurel said.

David nodded not trusting himself to speak. She didn't sound the same, he noticed.

"We need to break up, I'm going back home." She said a small smile slipping on her face at the mention of home.

David frowned and then said, "if your moving back to he cabin, I don't understand why we have to break up."

Laurel sighed. And turned to look out the window. Han turned to face David again.

"I'm talking about my real home David. I remember everything, I don't know how but I do." She smiled wistfully. "It's time that I let go o he human world. The experiment I agreed to is over now. I just needed to fix things here. And I wanted to say goodbye. I will visit I just don't know when."

She hugged David than left. She thought of Chelsea and decided to go on over to her house and tell her goodbye.

When she finally got to her parents house, Laurel was exhausted. She was home sick, now that she could remember and hungry. Opening the door to her parents house, she walked into the kitchen where she heard movement. Both of them were in there.

"Mom, dad" she said softly.

They both turned to face her. They both looked confused.

"I love you guys. But I want to go home. I remember everything. And we'll it's time I let to of the human world. My job here is done. I'll visit I promise, it's just that I don't belong here. I'm Fey, and I remember that now. I remember my home and the life I used to live. And I can leave that behind. And this life no matter how great it was, isn't for me. I'm sorry. And I want you to promise me that you won't sell the cabin. Because it still is important. And we'll when I visit you guys that's where I want to stay." She told them.

"We promise." her parents said at the same time.

Laurel smiled at them. Her mom hugged her, understanding that it was time Laurel left her. Her dad hugged her too, knowing this is what Laurel wanted. Even if he didn't really understand. For the first time since Laurel told them about being Fey, his wife understood and accepted something about Laurel that he didn't.

He cried as she left for the door, his wife cried as she heard the car drive away. They just lost their daughter.

Laurel arrived at the cabin a little while later. Getting out of the car, which she hoped her parents would come get one day, and went straight for the trees.

Tamani wasn't here, she wasn't sure where he was. Laurel found he entrance to Avalon rather quickly. The she try's that guarded it stepped out to stop her.

"I remember." She said out loud for the fourth time that day. "I want to go home."

After a few minutes the gateway opened. Jamison stood just outside the gateway. Laurel smiled and than she walked inside and hugged him. They started walking, the gateway closing behind them.

Laurel told Jamison he events of the day. Then made her way to Tamani's. She wanted to see the woman who was like another to her. She wanted to see hr best friends mother.

She walked to his home. Than knocked on the door. Tamani's mom opened the door and smiled.

"I remember! I missed you so much!" She gushed at the woman.

They embraced. Laurel stepped inside and sat down with the woman. They were chatting when the door opened.

"Mom I brought us some..." Tamani stopped talking when he sen Laurel.

Laurel jumps up and hugged him. She didn't let to, she hugged him so tight. Tamani felt the wetness of tears on his shirt. He was about to pull her back to see if she was okay when she spoke.

"Tam, I remember."

He hugged he back as tight as she hugged him. Maybe even tighter. When they pulled back, they both had smile on their faces.

"I missed you" Tamani spoke softly.

"I missed you too Tam."

They hugged again. Than Laurel kissed him. When they pulled back, Laurel grabbed Tamani's hand and pulled him outside. They walked together, to the academy where Laurel the old Laurel when to learn how to be a fall faery. She went and visited some old friend share the good news.

The rest of he day her and Tamani spent all over Avalon. Soon everybody knew that Laurel was back, and she remembered.

After the sun set, Tamani and Laurel made their way back to Tamani's house. Hand in hand.

"It's good to be home." Laurel whispered as the house came into view.

Laurel went to sleep that night, whole again. It wasn't until she spent the day here, with all her memories. When she realized that all her human life she was missing something. And this was it. Her home. Avalon.


End file.
